Enchanted by Evil
by AngelLux13
Summary: Or So It Seems...' In a rewritten version! A new creation from Nightmare has arrived, and is targeting the one thing that can ruin them. Kirby, the hero. Can the good guys save Kirby from the wrath of this new demon, or will it be harder than expected?
1. Prologue

_It's baaaaack! And less blowier than ever! I promise you this new version won't suck so bad. About the Scout story, I'm postponing it because I was so crazy about this one. I hope you'll enjoy it more than the other! Here's 'Or So It Seems...' REWRITTEN!_

* * *

Enchanted by Evil

1. Prologue

The world was sweet all around the town. It was bedtime in Dreamland, and it was like Christmas Eve that night, but different. It was the beginning of spring, and this was the best night the town had seen since winter. A bright, silver moon hovered in the star-speckled night sky.

In the castle, the curtains of a bedroom flowed inward with the warm wind and moonshine, creating a natural nightlight. Tiff was snuggled up in her bed, her eyes half-open while she listened to her mother's soft voice as she read her a bedtime story. As she read the last sentence, Tiff's eyes closed. With a silent clamp, Lady Like closed the book and set it down.

"Good night, my dearest angel," she whispered, kissing the girl's forehead. Then she quietly walked out of Tiff's room and closed the door.

In her mind, Tiff fell farther into a deep sleep, and let a dream take her over.

Well, not exactly a dream. A nightmare.

* * *

_She barely even saw him vanish before her. Kirby just vanished instantly for no reason. What happened. _

_Tiff cupped her hands around her mouth and called his name. _

_"Kirby! KIRBY!!"_

_No response. _

_Suddenly, the sky warped to a color almost as purple as Scout's eyes whenever she was up to something sneaky._ _How disturbing, because she wouldn't do this. There was only one explanation. _

_A monster was here. _

_Then there he was again. Right in front of her. However, something made the smile on Tiff's face fade, and she stayed where she was. _

_Kirby looked different. He seemed different. _

_He was different. _

_Kirby had an evil color to his eyes of piercing blood, and he was laughing like a moster planning to kill. _

_Tiff just couldn't move. She just stood there, frightened, worried, confused. _

_Then, an evil howl of laughter erupted out of nowhere, and without warning, Kirby leapt at Tiff ith a shriek-_

* * *

"Aagh!" 

Tiff's cry filled her room as she abruptly sat up, panting. She looked around her, finding that she was safe inside her bedroom.

Just a dream.

No, it was a dream, but worse. It was a nightmare.

What did it mean? Was it just an average nightmare of Kirby being possesed, or was it worse? Was it a vision?

* * *

From far away, she was being watched. On a holigram, Tiff was in her bed, looking around, thinking. 

He knew her thoughts.

"Oh, sure, my child," Nightmare muttered. "That nightmare meant something a lot more than what you think."

"What do you think they'll say about our new creation, sir?" asked the man in shades behind him.

"I think they'll be shocked," said Nightmare to the Salesman.

The wraith turned to a door nearby, and with a few sparks from his skeletal hand, the door opened.

Floating in the doorway was a humanoid. A humanoid in development who looked rather beautiful. It was pink in hair color and skin color. It was curled up into a ball, its arms locking around its long, soft legs.

Then its face looked up a them, and based on its looks, it was a woman. But looks were decieving, even with her charm. She had two tiny fangs sticking out of her mouth, and her eyes were glowing a bloody red.

"With my newest, probably most dire creation, Kirby shall be ours!" Nightmare laughed.

The Salesman also howled with laughter, and the woman monster grinned evilly with a red shimmer of the eyes.

So... it begins.

* * *

_Soooo, how is it? Better than the first version? I can't wait to see your reviews! _

_What could Nightmare be plotting?_


	2. Questions of the Future

Enchanted by Evil

2. Questions of the Future

By morning, a small clan of white, cotton-ball clouds flew across the bright sky. All seemed normal, and it was taken normal, too.

In the castle courtyard, Tuff and Kirby kicked their ball around. Nearby, Scout and her older brother Aries and their teacher, Haruko, were practicing their magic together. Despite that the child and teenager had already amazingly advanced during beginning of training, a little more practice, they insisted, would never hurt anyone. It's what leaders do.

Near them, Tiff had her nose in a book again, trying to get her mind off the nightmare she had last night. It was literally haunting her.

What were the thoughts of the best friend she'd ever had turning on her? Not just her, but everyone.

She hadn't told anyone about the dream or vision, whatever it was, but she decided to go see Kabu later in the afternoon.

As Tiff closed her book, she swore that she saw the face of something pink on the front cover. It had piercing red eyes the color of blood, and its lips were twisted into a hideous grin of evil. It had rosy cheeks, and its wicked laugh was of a child's.

Tiff yelped and stuffed the book into her backpack. She briefly tried to close the bag with difficulty, while the clip that closed it kept falling from her grasp. After a few tries, she finally got the clip secured, and just sat there, shivering.

Next to her, Tuff and Kirby had come to get their ball back when they saw Tiff, and were watching with concern.

"You okay, Tiff?" Tuff asked.

Kirby also walked to her, pushing at her with his paws to console her.

Tiff looked at them, trying to veil the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay," she said. "I was just reading a scary book." At least she was sort of telling the truth.

"Are you sure?" Tuff asked. "You look kind of-"

"I'm fine," she retorted. "I appriciate you showing concern, but I just got shocked. Do you want me to throw your ball for you?"

The boys forgot all about it and smiled, chasing the ball that Tiff threw for them.

It wasn't that Tiff didn't want comfort. It was just that she needed to think of how to find out what this thing was. This thing scared her, and she needed advice for it. She knew just who to go to. Abruptly, she rose to her feet and headed for the gate.

Scout, who had heard the conversation, watched Tiff leave. Concern overcame her, and it was the least she could do to help her friend. She knew she was hiding something. She turned to her mentor and brother, who looked at her.

"Is it okay if I take a break for a while?" Scout asked Haruko.

"But we're not done yet," she objected. "But just because you're my favorite student, I'll let you go and run your errand and play, or whatever."

Suddenly the young lady's face reddened as she looked at Aries. His eyes were narrowed, and his arms were crossed.

"Umm, next to you," Haruko said.

Aries grinned. _Yeah right._

Scout ran off after Tiff to see where she was going, and to see what was wrong.

* * *

Back inside the castle, a bitter argument could be heard outside the throneroom doors. Dedede and Escargoon were arguing with the salesman from N.M.E. The salesman was winning, as well as keeping his face straight with a grin. 

"Whadda ya mean you can't sell me any monsters right now!?" Dedede demanded.

"As far as I know, it's probably your king-sized bill," muttered Escargoon.

"As usual, sire, it links to your bill," the salesman said. "But not as much as usual."

"So what is it, then?"

"It's a brand new creation that we're prepairing just for you."

"A new creation?" Dedede and his flunkie perked up a bit. "Tell us more!"

"Well, for us it's top secret, but since you're a valued customer, we'll take a few fish out of the pond for you."

The king rubbed his hands together.

"This new monster," the salesman started. "is said to be one of the master's most powerful monsters of today. It has the power to enchant and enslave, and can possess the good guys, who then become her slaves-"

"Whoa, whoa, woah, HEY!" Dedede and Escargoon waved their hands from side to side. "But did you say 'her'?"

"Yes, I did," the salesman continued. "She has great powers, and I guarantee that she'll be able to get Kirby out of your hair when she's out of development." He concluded his sentence with his creepy laugh.

"Out of development?" asked Escargoon. "You mean we have to wait?"

"Well, yes," Salesguy replied. "I'd say for just about... two days."

Dedede's mouth dropped. "NOOO! I ain't waitin' that long!"

"Big baby," Escargoon sneered under his breath. "It's just two days."

Immediately the king pulled out his big mallet, and headed for poor Escargoon, who welped and started running in circles while the screen shut off.

Outside the throneroom, some familiar characters were watching and listening in the shadows. Meta Knight quietly closed the door and turned to leave. Side by side to him were Sword and Blade, who had been there with him.

"What do you think they're plotting to do now?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight stood, his eyes shimmering red, symbolizing that he was sensing Nightmare's work.

"Something serious," he answered. "Something we must be prepared for."

* * *

Tiff walked through Kabu Canyon, upon seeing the tall figure getting bigger as she got closer. 

Higher above, Scout was following in secrecy, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn't really mean to eavesdrop, but all she wanted was to help her friend. Scout of course was no pansy, but behind all that agressiveness, frighteningly advanced fighting and spell-casting, and that cleverness, she had a soft spot.

Suddenly something bounced out from the bushes behind her. Shocked, Scout pulled out her boomerang and turned, but put it back upon seeing Pip, her pet lemur.

"I thought your race liked to hang out in cities, not in high canyons-" he said, but then yelped as Scout took him into her arms and covered his mouth.

"Pippy, shut up; she'll hear you!" Scout whispered, turning back to where Tiff was, who had stopped in front of Kabu.

"What's Tiff doing here in Kabu Canyon?" Pip whispered. "Problem about what's to come?"

"Most likely," Scout answered.

Back down in the canyon, Tiff stood before the ancient tiki. Before she could say anything, Kabu, that door of a mouth started moving.

"I know why you have consulted me, child," he started. "This mysterious dream you have had, am I mistaken?"

"No, Kabu," said Tiff. "I had this nightmare last night, and I'm worried that it's more than just a dream."

"They _are_ more than that, child," Kabu went on. "They are visions."

"Visions!?" Tiff exclaimed.

"Visions...?" Scout whispered.

"They are visions of what is coming," answered Kabu. "Nightmare is giving you visions to make you afraid of Kirby, for they are after him again. This time, it is worse."

"They're coming after him?" Tiff asked.

"Let me explain." Kabu said. "Nightmare has created a new monster, but it is still in preparation. It is an enchanting monster with the power to make its enemies its slaves, and the one it targets will become your own enemy."

"And Kirby is its first target?" asked Tiff.

"Yes," answered Kabu. "The monster's name is Metalia."

"Metalia?" Tiff whispered fearfully.

"She is coming for Kirby soon after she is born. You, along with some other allies, shall have more visions."

Tiff just stood there in disbelief. A monster coming to possess Kirby? At an unsuspecting time? And she was totally unprepared! Was there even a way to stop her before she would arrive?

What was to be done?

"Is there any hope, Kabu?" Tiff asked, fearing he'd say no, like he did before Kirby came.

"Unless you think of some ideas, there will be nothing you can do."

"But what can I do to save him?"

"Use what he knows about you, and what he will remember," Kabu stated.

Tiff was suddenly confused. "Kabu, I don't understand," she said. "Can't you please give me more of a hint than that? To me, it seems like Kirby follows me as his closest friend next to Meta Knight, and we love each other."

"That is a good start," Kabu replied. "Once you have encountered someone who means a lot to you, you can use some things to let him remember you.

"While you think of your plans, I know a good source you can find who has many good ideas, as well as Meta Knight, if you'd like some answers from him."

"Who is this person?" Tiff asked.

"She is up on the peaks, listening to our conversation. She knows that you are having a problem, and she has followed you to give you advice."

At that moment, Tiff immediately turned sideways and looked up, and there was a certain older girl with shining brown hair, flinching and backing up. But Tiff wasn't angry. She felt relieved that Scout was here to help. She was chock-full of good ideas, even if the others thought they were...odd. A few small pranks played on the king and some sly plans do a few things, but one girl who looked rather plain in view was decieving.

Scout, seeing that her friend wasn't mad at her for eavesdropping, came out of hiding with her pet clinging to her back, slid off the plateau and landed by Tiff.

"Look, it's not what it looks like," Scout said. "I'm only trying to help. I know a scared companion when i see one."

"I know," Tiff said. "I suppose that even the toughest and most clever, _and_ older kids can show concern sometimes."

"That's why I came here in the first place," she said. True, because Scout and her pals truly came to this planet to help out, and to support her own race. "Don't worry. I'll help you and the others come up with some ideas."

Tiff nodded and turned to walk out of the canyon, feeling comfort in her heart.

"You know what your problem is, Tiff?" Scout asked, coming to her side.

Tiff shrugged.

"I think you care too much." Scout said.

"I know yours, too," Pip said, pulling on her blue highlight. "You don't care as much."

"Oh, shut up," Scout retorted. "If I don't care, why did I come here anyway?"

The lemur looked at Tiff for a statement. Tiff just shrugged.

"Well, she's got a point," Tiff said.

Scout smiled, and they kept on walking.

"Let's go think about what we're going to do for the future," Tiff said. "I just hope it won't be too late."

* * *

Back in the darkness, devine plans were being arranged, but the secret weapon was ready to be used. 

Nightmare stared at the figure before him, grinning with pride and evil. Salesguy stood beside him, who also stared with amusement.

"You, my dearest, are _ready_," Nightmare said, his cloak circling around his base as he circled her. "Good... _very_ good."

"Congratulations, Metalia; you're finally out of development." said Salesguy.

Metalia grinned. "Thank you, sir." Her voice was charming, but it also had a femme fatalious sound to it, as well as her decieving beauty. Metalia still had a woman's look, but she had longer pink hair, and a dress fluttered endlessly at her feet. She looked more different than she was in preparation.

"So do you unserstand what your first assignment is?" asked Nightmare. "Remember the plan?"

"Yes, master Nightmare." she replied.

"And _what_ will you do when you see Kirby, my darling creation?" asked Nightmare.

"I will take him as mine," said Metalia as her thin eyes shimmered a bloody red.

* * *

"So, tell me what is wrong, you two," said Meta Knight. They were all sitting in a dark part of Meta Knight's apartment, lit only with a few candles. 

"Well, I learned a secret from Kabu that a new monster is coming to get Kirby," said Tiff.

Meta Knight nodded. "I know. I have overheard the plans that the king and Nightmare are going to arrange."

"There's something we can do, but I can't seem to understand it," said Tiff. "I went to visit Kabu earlier, and he told me to use what Kirby remembers about us."

"That meant that you need to use something close to Kirby to make him remember you and the others," replied Meta Knight. "It must be something that has been with him for a long time. Like his lifeline, or vitality."

Tiff and Scout looked at him, with Tiff the only one confused.

"Think of the Warpstar," said Meta Knight. "It has been with him ever since he was aboard his Starship. It is strictly tied to his vitality, despite that it is a mystery. If Kirby is ever captured and possessed, you may use that to make him remember you. Rememberance can melt away betrayal."

Tiff felt relieved and helped. With the Warpstar with them, they'd be able to save Kirby from betrayal. Now, the only thing left to do was to let Kirby know, and think of their own plan.

"Thank you, Meta Knight," Tiff said, standing up to leave. Scout got up and thanked him also.

Meta Knight nodded. "Now run along and try to think of a plan to stop the coming monster."

The girls nodded and left his room.

Suddenly Meta Knight felt a presence behing him. A presence that seemed unfamiliar. He turned around, and he was sure that he was looking at the most beautiful lady he could ever see. She stared at him with a grin and said no word, but raised her hand and waved at him, and her grin became demonic, showing two small fangs.

Meta Knight did not wave back.

Then she faded back into the shadows.

Hm... could every ally be starting to hallucinate, as well? When was the monster going to arrive?

He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late by the time plans were arranged.


	3. Suspicions and Secrets

_Mmmhmmm, what will my little snake Metti do now? Find out in this chapter, and you'll see. _

* * *

Enchanted by Evil

3. Suspicions and Secrets

It was night again, but unlike the night before, it was stormy. The night sky was cloaked in dark gray, and thunder clapped, with its companion lightning illuminating the surroundings in white, frequent, but briefly. Along with it, a strong breeze whispered across the castle.

But in the castle, all was a bit quiet, and torches illuminated the halls in orange, which was so bright against the black shadows. Everyone tried to sleep off the storm, only to get scared out of wits when thunder clapped, and nightlights went off. But somehow they succeeded in dozing off.

But now this was her chance. Everyone was asleep, and they wouldn't even notice.

In the throneroom, the monster delivery system suddenly came on by itself, and the room burst into light while the machine recieved delivery.

She was coming.

Maybe now it was too late. Maybe there was no way to save Kirby now that she was here. Ready to go forth and take him.

Finally the lights stopped, and there she stood on the machine, letting the room bathe in her own pink, faint glow. As she flew toward the throne doors, she snapped her fingers, and the machinery moved back into the wall, ceiling, floor, and everywhere else. Grinning, she flew out the door and into the hall.

Metalia blended in perfectly with the shadows and went invisible in the light of the torches and lightning. To her, all seemed natural and quiet, until-

"ESCARGOON!"

Immediately Metalia hid in a shadow. King Dedede barely noticed, running for Goonie's bedroom.

"Big baby." Metalia muttered, turning herself invisible while she crept over to the doors. "What is he doing?"

In the room, Dedede was pounding his poor lackey on the head to awaken him. Escargoon woke abruptly, demanding why he was woken up.

"Escargoon, I heard somethin' really scary," he whined. "It woke me up and it scared the poop outta me!"

Metalia looked at him through the door, totally weirded out.

"Just something scary?" asked the snail. "Is that why you were knocking on me again?"

"Yeah."

Escargoon got out of bed and headed for the door. Metalia ran away in a panic before they could notice her. "Maybe it was just the thunder. Let's go back to bed."

All seemed quiet in the halls as the two stepped into it.

"Or maybe I just had a nightmare without realizing it." said King Dedede, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm having one right now, and I'm freakin' awake." Escargoon whispered to himself.

Suddenly there was a smacking noise, and the dim-witted snail made a twisted expression. Dedede looked at him abruptly, and before he could say anything, his face twisted as well. Then they both fell forward in pain and agony on the back of their heads.

Floating behind them was Metalia, holding her hands by her face with swirling light in her palms.

"Nighty night," whispered Metalia. And she turned away, vanishing with a spark of lightning. "Now it's your turn, Kirby."

* * *

Almost all was natural the next morning, and the children were at play. They were in the courtyard again, not knowing that something was going to happen. 

Nearby, Meta Knight and the girls were explaining to Aries, Haruko, Kirby and Tuff about the plan they had conjured up. It was hard for the little boy to understand, but it made sense because for his age, it was usually common for little boys to have to get it. But Aries and Haruko nodded understandingly.

"So, let me get this straight," said Aries. "A new monster is coming to Dreamland to take Kirby for itself?"

"Yes." said Meta Knight. "She could come at any time, and we must be ready for her arrival. Her only target will be Kirby himself, and she'll be heading right for him."

Kirby shivered fearfully.

"Obviously, we have to keep this a secret from the King and Escargoon," said Scout. "If Metalia gets to them, she may ask them to tell her where Kirby is, and to get rid of him they most likely will, and he'll be dead."

Kirby's eyes widened.

"As well as everyone who can stop her," said Pip, clinging to her shoulder. "Dedede's gonna spill the beans and we'll _all_ be dead!"

"You'll be dead if you go too crazy and squeal on us yourself, monkey boy!" chimed in Tokkori, who flew in from above. He too, had been listening to the conversation.

"She may not care about us others," said Meta Knight. "But she will try to get as much information about him as we can. We must be ready."

Tiff was trying to listen, but she was far too distracted by something at a distance behind Aries. It was tall and shining, and in the color of pink. On its dress, its long hair, everywhere.

Then it turned around to face her, and Tiff gasped. There stood one of the most beautiful ladies she had ever seen in her life, looking at her. The only scary part about her was her face. Her lips were curved into an evil grin, with two tiny fangs sticking out of the corners. Her eyelids were painted with purple eyeshadow, and her lashes were lined with bold mascara. The strangest part was her eye color. They were a peircing red that made Tiff feel as if they were taking away her innocence.

The woman said nothing, but reached out her arm and beckoned to the young creampuff, who did not notice her. Then she vanished with the wind's breath.

Suddenly Tuff nudged Tiff's side, and she looked to him. Even without his eyes in view, she knew there was worry in them.

"What is it, Tiff?" he asked.

"..." Tiff couldn't get much out. "I... just thought I saw something."

The others didn't seem to notice her. "Come on," Meta Knight said. "Let's go see if anything's going on now besides visions."

The group walked toward the castle entrance. Tiff took Kirby up into her arms for a bit of security.

Despite that they were both shivering like crazy.

* * *

In the castle halls, all looked and seemed as if nothing had happened. At first it seemed as if there was no presence in the castle last night. And if there _was_ one, then it would have been drowned out by the sound of thunder, rain and wind. 

But then they noticed something.

Kirby stood close to the patch of red on the floor. "Poyo!" he called. He tried to touch it, and a wet mark appeared on his paw.

"What is it?" Tiff asked as she knelt beside him. The others followed her. When Tiff dabbed the patch of red with her fingertip, she saw that it was blood. Tiff winced at the red liquid on her finger. "It's blood."

"So she _has_ been here," said Haruko. "She must have come here last night and attacked someone."

"But none of us heard anything last night," said Tuff. "We'd know it if someone was attacked."

"Even if we don't notice an attack, there can be evidence," said Sword Knight. "This is evidence that someone was attacked."

Suddenly the group heard footsteps around an intersection, and they gasped at familiar groaning.

"It's Lardo and Retardo," said Aries as his eyes turned from blue to purple. Scout's did the same. "Act natural!"

As Dedede and Escargoon appeared, almost everyone just stood there and made them look like they were talking. Kirby's body covered the blood patch, and he shuddered from the wet sensation under him. But he was turned to the others who were just pretending to talk about random, everyday things. Then they turned to the two of them, and some of them did nothing, while others shrugged and grinned.

Dedede and Escargoon just looked at them with weak eyes, each with a hand behind their heads holding a bag of ice. Then they walked away.

After they left, Tokkori perched upon Kirby's head. "At least we know who was hurt now."

"Of course thet wouldn't just get hurt for no reason last night," said Blade. "It had to have been the witch."

"Or maybe Escargoon got hurt because Dedede must have smacked him on the head again!" said Pip.

"That's always a possibility." said Tuff.

"There's only one way to know if she was here last night," said Meta Knight, turning around. "Follow me."

Everyone followed, but none noticed as a spirit shrouded in a pink cloak walked behind them, but then vanished.

* * *

Finally they came to a room that none of the children had ever been to. It was in a dark hall that almost none of them had ever noticed until now. The only lights were a few torches and the lights glowing through the door's window. 

"Camera Room." the door said.

"I didn't know the castle had a camera room." said Tiff.

"Then how do they watch us when we aren't around them?" asked Meta Knight. "Of course there is one. Sometimes I come here to see what is going on throughout the castle."

Meta Knight walked up to it and put his hand on the knob. As it twisted, the door opened with a creak, then he motioned for the others to come in.

The others gasped when they looked around. In front of them was a machine-operating table used to program and use the cameras and screens above it. Meta Knight fiddled with the buttons for a moment, and the screens warped and rewound to last night's recordings. Out the windows on one screen flashed lightning, on another was the throneroom. Everyone had their eyes focused on that.

As everyone watched, the machinery in the room started to come out of the walls, floor and ceiling, but nobody was operating it. Then the delivery system turned on, and a light enveloped it. The others stared in disbelief at what stood on it. It was the woman monster herself, who hovered above it for a moment, then flew out of the throneroom. Then the machinery hid itself inside the walls again, as if nothing had happened.

On another screen, the setting took place in the halls, and Metalia was hiding in an intersection. On the screen, Dedede was running into Escargoon's room with his mallet. They saw the monster move towards the door and listen to them talk. A few seconds later, she abruptly flattened herself on the wall, and the two men came out. As they turned, Metalia shot light from her hands at them, and they winced in pain and fell unconsious. With a laugh, Metalia disappeared.

Everyone looked at the screen in disbelief.

They were too late. Metalia was already here.

What would they do now?

* * *

_To be, or NOT to be continued...?_


	4. Angst Begins

Enchanted by Evil

4. Angst Begins

_All was scary around them. Everything was nearly lifeless._

_The trees were old and each had only a few leaves at their tops. Their wrinkly trunks looked as if they had faces, all grudgy. Other than that, there was barely any life at all._

_Suddenly a sound of rustling leaves whispered to the duo behind them. Tiff and Meta Knight whirled around, and tears welled welled up in the girl's eyes. There stood the little pink puff, the innocence drained from his eyes._

_"Kirby!" Tiff cried. Unable to resist seeing him, she ran over, ignoring Meta Knight's warning. Meta Knight held Galaxia's hilt, in case something was to come._

_Tiff was about to swing her arms around the puff, until she saw his eyes. The blue innocence in his eyes was out, replaced by a terrible red. _

_Blood red. _

_Betrayal red. _

_Tiff staggered back, frightened out of her wits. Meta Knight stood beside her with Galaxia unsheathed. _

_Kirby said no word but then seemed to be moving up and down with a monstrous laugh escaped his lips, which were curved up into a hideous grin. _

_This was wrong! Kirby would never be this way ever! Why did this happen? How? _

_Kirby continued to laugh demonically, and he raised his paws up, and the other two were horrified to see sparks of purple light spark in them. With a flash of his eyes he lunged his paws at them, and Meta Knight threw Tiff aside into the bushes. The girl persistently looked up at them, and screamed at her loudest as the sparks enveloped Meta Knight-_

"AAGGH!"

Suddenly the girl looked up abruptly, then sat up, her forehead and yellow bangs drenched in sweat and cold water from a wet cloth that was placed above her eyes. Looking around, she saw that she was in her bed. She looked at her window and saw that it was noon outside. But it was the afternoon when they went into the camera room. But what happened afterwards?

Then the door opened.

"Are you awake?" asked Meta Knight, stepping into the room with Kirby, Tuff and the Lola twins.

Tiff nodded. _Duh, I'm sitting up with my eyes open!_ "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Lalala asked. "Tuff said that you fainted after you saw what happened in the computer room."

"Fainted?" Tiff asked. "Well, I was horrified to find out that Metalia was already here. That's for sure."

"After we stared for a moment, you suddenly fell unconsious!" Tuff said.

"I don't know why I did." Tiff said.

"We carried you back here, and you started having a nightmare. You've been asleep for three days!"

"Three days!?" Tiff demanded.

Tuff laughed. "I'm just kidding. It's onl

"I had another vision," Tiff said. "This time, _worse_."

Suddenly Lololo's eyes widened.

"Wait, the townspeople don't know!" he exclaimed. "The monster could try to hurt them."

"Let's go down and tell them!" said Tiff.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"And on the way, you can see Mabel and get some advice!" Tuff said as they went out of Tiff's room and headed for the castle exit.

* * *

"So, these dream visions you have," stated Mabel. "They are what Nightmare expects you to see?" 

"Yes," said Tiff. "But why me? Why am I having terrible visions, and what do they mean?"

"You have these visions all the time?"

"Not constantly," Tiff answered.

"I see..." Mabel gazed into her crystal ball as it started shimmering. After a while, she turned her eyes back to Tiff.

"Hmm, this is odd." Mabel said.

"What?" Tiff asked.

"It says here..." Mabel said. "That the monster that you wish to seek out and stop...is right outside."

Tiff didn't understand the sudden feeling that flowed through her, and she tilted her head sideways to get a better answer. But before Mabel could say it again, a scream was heard outside. Tiff and Mabel peeked out of the tent, and their mouths went agape. Then, before Tiff could notice, Sword Knight cut in front of her and picked her up and tucked her under his arm. In a flash they ran to an alley nearby and hid with Blade Knight, Meta Knight, and the children.

"What's going on!?" Tiff asked.

"Sssshhhh!" whispered Meta Knight. "Metalia has ambushed the town. She is here for Kirby."

Kirby hid and shivered behind Meta Knight, and the knight noticed his distress. Being a warrior, but also being a friend, he gingerly patted Kirby's head.

Outside of the alley, Metalia stood before Spikehead the Cappy boy, with him shivering in fear. Around them people watched the scene, including Dedede and Escargoon, who wanted to see Kirby leave.

"Tell me!" she yelled. "Where is the warrior Kirby!?"

"I won't t-t-t-tell you!" Spikehead stammered. "K-k-k-irby's my friend! Why are you asking me?"

She pointed a long finger at him, then raised it, and he raised as well. "Because N.M.E. watches everything! I know who knows the boy, now where is he?"

Tears began to well into Spikehead's black eyes. "I can't tell you," he said. "I won't!"

Metalia grinned cruely. "Oh, I think you _will_." As she said this, her eyes shimmered red, but she did something rather odd to the others. She actually put him down, and he ran away. She didn't care, however, because she was already focusing on a spell.

Everybody hid and gazed in terror as Metalia twirled her palms as magic glowed in them, and in seconds, her arms raised. All around her sparks of light formed around her, bright enough to blind someone, like tiny suns on the ground.

After a few seconds the lights dimmed, and the others looked in fright. All around Metalia were what looked to be little girls with long, pink hair and pink skin and fluttery dresses like Metalia's, but their skin, hair and dresses were brighter and less fluttery and long. And their eyes were bigger and wider.

"What the f-" Haruko tried to say. "She's summoned clones!"

"Clones?" Tiff asked.

"I've heard what she can do," the young lady said. "She uses those little girls to wreck and or find things. They're like her servants."

"Oh gosh..." the children gasped as Metalia shouted orders for the clones to search for Kirby. Each minute they had to walk deeper into the alley because the girls and Metalia wouldn't give up. They threw people aside their doors and out of their houses, while others who were fortunate hid. They hid anywhere; in closets, on their roofs, under their tables and or beds, even in trash cans! It didn't matter where they hid, for they would not let themselves get tortured. Not even tell them where Kirby was. He was their friend, and they were to make sure that it was going to stay that way.

Metalia was losing her patience. She immediately threw her arms down and yelled to the Cappys, "Tell me where he is, or else!!"

"NO!" everyone said. "He's our friend! Kirby's protected us for a long time, and in return we must protect him!"

"Fine, then!" Metalia retorted. "You leave me no choice!"

Before people knew what was happening, Metalia raised her hands again, and the group of clone girls formed a circle around her and joined in a chant, one that made the townsfolk dive as securely as they could into their hiding places. Meta Knight clutched Kirby in his arms and dived with his friends as a bright, purple light formed above Metalia and her girls, getting bigger and brighter... until nothing was seen in the light, and sounds of destruction were heard around them...

* * *

All was quiet around. It was like twilight zone.

The town was totally trashed, and the only things ineffected were the castle, Kirby's house and Whispy Woods. Fortunately they were far away enough from the light created by Metalia. Exept for that, everything seemed lifeless.

Or so it seemed.

Under the wreckage, some of the stones moved at the surface, while what was under it was causing the motion, desparate to submerge. After a few seconds Meta Knight surfaced and looked around, his eyes solemn.

It was around sunset, and he saw no people above the rubble or splintered wood, but he somehow suspected that they were alive. They could be, for they had hid in safe places. It probably wasn't even a deadly bomb that the monster conjured up. He was even a bit relieved when he spotted some movement in dented trash cans and tiles of roofs, and when some Cappys emerged and looked about, some getting up to find survivors.

Behind him he heard a stone roll with _clomp_ sounds. Turning around, he saw four piles of rubble move upward, and three torn-gloved hands propelling Aries, Sword and Blade out of the rubble, and another hand that was bright blue in skin color, then came Haruko, rubbing a lovely bump on her head. Her other hand appeared to be in the rubble, holding something.

"So far I see we have four warriors alive," Meta Knight said. "Are you alright?"

All of them nodded with a groan, all rubbing at either dented armor or a bruise. While Haruko did so, she pulled at what she seemed to be holding, and out of the stoned and wood came Scout, with Pip tucked under an arm. Aries clung to his sister in relief, and she hugged back.

"If you weren't alive right now, I would kick Metalia's butt right now, and maybe yours for not surviving for me." he said.

"I'll bet she would've done worse," said Blade Knight.

When he released her, Scout looked at the others and smiled with relief, then frowned and looked at the rubble.

"Alright, who else isn't dead? Sound off." she called. Other Cappys who emerged groaned in return, and the group gasped when they heard more groans of pain under their own pile.

Then two more people surfaced from the stones, revealing to be Tiff and Tuff. The two rubbed their heads, and gasped at seeing the others alright.

But suddenly their relief converted to worry.

Where was Kirby?

"Guys, where's Kirby!?" Tiff demanded.

The others shrugged.

"Hey, Cappys!" Tuff called. "Do you know where Kirby is?"

The other Cappys shook their heads no.

Suddenly a sound made them all jump. Tiff turned to her side and cried out to see an unconcious Kirby being lifted out of the rubble without being touched. Scout leaned over to her side to see who was lifting him, and her eyes went red.

"Hey!"

Immediately everyone turned to see a clone of Metalia stopping abruptly. Then she drew Kirby into her arms and flew away from the others. They all angrily jumped out of the rubble and chased her. All attempted to throw something at her, but they always missed her.

They all ran to the castle, not stopping, until they thought their lungs would explode. But they chased her to the throneroom.

"Hurry, before she gets him to the delivery system!" they called.

But before they could save Kirby, it was too late. Using her powers, the clone girl turned on the machine and let the light engulf her.

"NOOOO!" the children cried.

It had to be another bad vision. It just wasn't real!

Why was it!?!?

What were they going to do now?

Kirby was gone...

* * *

_Uh-oh, they got him. _

_What will happen next?_

_Sorry I took so long on an update._


	5. Travel to Rescue

Enchanted by Evil

5. Travel to Rescue

Nightmare grinned with evil and taunt at his captor who struggled in his skeletal hand. "Why the fighting, Kirby? Are you scared to follow your new master?" He looked to a wall veiled in black dimness of the shadows. "Or should I say, _mistress_?"

Metalia's bright pink form stepped out of the shadows, accompanied by her evil, fangy smile. Standing before the emperor of darkness, she bowed.

"Do your stuff, my dear sorceress." he said, handing the struggling Kirby to Metalia. She gently took him under his arms and into hers after Nightmare let him go, holding him like a baby. Kirby continued to struggle and kick, but Metalia's grip was too firm.

"Keep still, my child," she whispered in an unusual tone that seemed stange to Kirby. The sound of her words flowed through him, as if to keep him calm and pacified. It must have been part of her enchantment, for it seemed to be working. He didn't fight it.

He couldn't.

In seconds, Kirby's eyelids grew heavy as her voice echoed in his mind.

"That's it..." she continued, making circles around his eyes to close them. "Listen to my voice."

Then she pulled him away from her body and held him out to look straight at him, with him staring back at her.

"Look into my eyes," she ordered gently. Kirby stared back at her with still eyes. Those blue eyes, always staring, never blinking.

Then Metalia's eyes looked as if they vanished, being replaced by a terrible red. Kirby felt a bit tense, but still he kept staring, never blinking as his eyes also went red, melting the blue innocence away.

"Yessss," Metalia said, looking up at her master, who began to laugh. She laughed, too. "He is ours now. All ours!"

Kirby's eyes went back to normal, but the blue irises were replaced by red.

"Poy..."

* * *

The others, shocked by what had happened, sat in Meta Knight's room. Tiff was crying on the sofa, with Tuff whimpering. Scout and Aries sat with them solemnly, and being more mature, they tried to console the two. But for Tiff, there was nowhere to go now. Nowhere. There was nothing she could do. 

"Guys, please don't cry," Scout said. "There have to be some things that we can do."

"She is right," Meta Knight said. "Kirby gets in trouble almost all the time. We can get him out of it this time."

Tiff looked up at them, her eyes red and narrowed. "What are you all so optimistic about?" she asked. "Kirby's already been captured, and the monster has probably already possessed him! How can we stop her?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Tuff asked.

Scout was shocked at what Tiff was saying, and her soft spot shut down that moment as her eyes went red. "For a long time I've never heard such a stupid thing in my life! What has gotten into you?"

"You care about Kirby, don't you?" Aries asked.

"Of couse I do!" Tiff said. "I'm sorry... I'm just scared."

Scout calmed down. "It's alright, I've been around these situations before. We've killed monsters before, we can kill Metalia, too."

"But we'll never get her to come down here," Tuff said. "All she came for was Kirby, she might not mind us."

"Which is why we must bring ourselves to her," said Meta Knight, staring at them with his subordinates by his side.

The children looked at him, confused as his eyes shimmered green.

"We must go to Nightmare's base on his home planet."

The childrens' mouths went agape, looking at him as if he was completely insane, and for once, it wasn't Dedede.

"We have to what!?"

"We have no choice," said Meta Knight. "Metalia will not listen if we try to get her back here ourselves. Going to the hideout is a risk, but it is our only hope.

"I need you all. Nightmare thinks he can get Kirby for himself and stop us easily. Shall we let him get away with that?"

"Never!" the children cried.

"Then will you come with me to Planet Nightmare and save Kirby?"

"Count me in!" said Tuff, jumping from the sofa, ready for an adventure.

"We're in!" Scout and Aries jumped off, pulling out their weapons, their lockets glowing.

Tiff hesitated for a moment before jumping off the couch. "I'm ready too."

"Wait a moment!" said Meta Knight. "Do you remember what Kabu said to you, Tiff?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He said for you to use what Kirby remembers about you and the others, so I have devised a plan. Call the Warpstar."

"Call it?" Tiff said as her face lit up and her eyes widened after wondering what he meant. "Of course!"

Tiff abruptly ran out of the room, and scouted the castle halls until she found a balcony. For once she ignored the solemness of the destruction of Cappytown. There were bigger things happening right now. Sighing, Tiff cupped her hands around her mouth and called to Kabu, then axiously waited, until a little yellow dot appeared in the sky, getting bigger as it got closer. Tiff grinned as the Warpstar landed in front of her, holding her hands out for it to shrink in her palms. As if it were her servant, the Warpstar shrank in her hands, and she tucked it in a safe place.

_Come on Warpstar, we have a hero to save!_ she thought as she ran back inside.

* * *

The others were in the cellar now, all grunting as they tried to move their ride up the stairs and into the outside. 

"What's tougher is that we can't be seen carrying this thing, and to me it's that hard to move a Starship out of a cellar!" Pip said.

"Less talk, more haul," said Scout. "Everything's already bad enough as it is."

"Are you sure we can fly this thing to Planet Nightmare?" Tuff asked.

"Yeah, Kirby's just a pipsqueak and he drives this thing better than us!" chimed in Tokkori, who had just flown in to watch them.

As they spoke, they were on the last step of the upper staircase.

"Hold on," said Meta Knight. "I've used these Starships for as long as I can remember. I will guide you."

Finally, they made it into the castle courtyard. With a chorus of sighs of fatigue, the group set down the Starship. After a few breath catches, they all rose to their feet and attemted to open the door. While the children had as much effort as they could, Meta Knight found a small button nearby on the ship, and he pressed it. He was rewarded with screams from the children as the hatch collapsed at their feet. Immediately, Tuff ran into the Starship. Everyone else followed him quickly. Almost all of them, like Tuff were very excited about this mission, and it would soon effect their very lives. That would scare the children when they'd find out.

As Meta Knight closed the hatch and door, Tiff pressed a palm against the glass and glanced at the world outside. She took one last glance at the blue and early star-speckled sky above the orange and red of the sunset by the beach. What depressed the girl was wether she would ever see this place again. Would she be possessed by Metalia as well and end up like Kirby? Or worse... would they fail, and would there be no survivors?

As she thought this, Tiff suddenly felt her heart lift as the landscape outside went low as the Starship rose. They were leaving.

Tiff suddenly clenched her fist and her eyes narrowed. _What am I thinking?_ she thought. _I can't be a pessimist now! We're his only hope. If I'll be anything, I'll be an optimist. He's saved our lives, we can save him. _

After this thought, the group was leaving the atmosphere, and the space was darker, and more stars came out.

_We'll save you, Kirby... _

_...I promise._

* * *

_I know, probably a short chapter, but it was still good, right? Sorry I'm taking so long, but authors can take breaks too. Stay tuned for chapter 6._


	6. Failure to Endeavor?

Enchanted by Evil

6. Failure to Endeavor?

_How were they supposed to survive now? With him suffering like this, they could barely even break in. _

_Tears filled Tiff's eyes as she looked down at his golden eyes that dimmed by the second. Sword and Blade knelt by his side to check his wound while the others shook in fear. This couldn't be happening._

_"Please, Meta Knight!" she pleaded. "Please, don't die on us! Stay awake for me."_

_Meta Knight reached for her with as much effort as he could and gently touched the side of her face, dabbing the salt of the tear on her cheek. _

_"I'm not going to die on you," he said. "But I have been wounded badly. I cannot go on...for a while."_

_"No, we can't go on without you alive!" said Haruko. "We have no clue where we are!"_

_"You have managed...to achive your missions without me before," Meta Knight's voice was fading into a whisper as his eyes dimmed. "You...can do it this time too. Save...Kirby...before you...fail."_

_His eyes faded black, and his hand fell from Tiff's face. _

_For a moment nobody spoke, and all had their faces down. "What are we going to do now?" asked Tiff, looking back at Meta Knight. _

_Suddenly, his eyes sprung back to life, and he sat bolt upright and seized the girl's shoulder, then-_

"WAKE UP, WOULD YOU!?"

"Aagh!" Tiff's eyes snapped open, and Meta Knight's blood-stained, gloved hand turned bare pale with fingers, gently shaking her by the shoulder. Tiff looked up and saw Scout staring back at her.

"Thank heavens," Tiff sighed with relief, then concern. "Where are we, guys?"

"We've reached Planet Nightmare," said a familiar voice. Tiff looked over the older girl's sholder and saw Meta Knight steering the ship, alive and well. Tiff kept her mouth shut to keep from yelling, "You're alright!" Everyone would have looked at her as if she were crazy. For he was unconcious in the dream.

"We've gotten so close to the planet since you dozed off," said Tuff. "Look." The children each found a space on the glass to look outside. Chills crawled down their spines as they observed.

Up ahead there floated a planet shrouded in a thin, purple atmosphere, and there were shining silver machinery and buildings everywhere. There were blurry dots of purple, some had clear spots, like dead trees.

Soon everything took more recognizable shapes when they landed in a tiny clearing. All the dots became dead trees, and the silver became the home base. Where they were now was a dark forest.

_Just like in my dreams!_ Tiff thought.

* * *

Apparently the group didn't know that they were being spied on. The little one glimpsed at the spot where the group had landed in the clearing. He sensed endeavor of his former friend, knowing that they were coming to stop his mistress. 

Behind him, his new master noticed him staring out the window. "It's _them_, isn't it?" he asked.

Kirby turned around and nodded.

"Send some guards."

Kirby nodded obidiently and headed for the chamber door. A glint of evil sparkled in his red eyes as he grinned with fangs.

* * *

"Alright, are we all ready for the plan?" 

"Yes, we're ready," said everybody. Immediately they had all devised a plan to sneak into the fortress and get Kirby back. It was quite simple. The group would find the nearest entrance without being seen, and kill as many monsters they could. But as simple as that, they'd need to go swiftly, and if they had to go fast, they had to be mute. And going fast in a dense, lifeless forest wasn't too easy; the trees had no veiling leaves, and there were bushes everywhere. This was going to be tough.

But now there was no turning back. It was time to get back what they came here for, no matter how risky.

"Let's go before it's too late." said Meta Knight, beckoning them to follow. They obeyed, and tiptoed through the darkness to find the siver and machinery of the fortress.

For a while it took longer than they thought while they scouted for the fortress. It all seemed like a hypntic illusion as they went further.

And it was quiet. Too quiet. Like all the lifelessness on the planet.

Or so it seemed.

None of them knew that they were being watched, and it was going to pounce on them any second.

All of them stiffened at the sound of rustling shrub leaves. "What was that!?"

"We're being watched," whispered Meta Knight. "Everyone be quiet at run as quickly as possible!"

Meta Knight propelled himself forward and ran. The others followed with fear in their hearts, minds and souls. What was out there?

As they ran, there was always the sound of rustling leaves in almost every bush and shrub. What scared them the most was that there were less footsteps to be heard behind them, and panting became mute. Suddenly they came at a dead end with a bunch of trees and stopped abruptly. Meta Knight, Sword, Blade and most of the children looked about them.

"Hey, where's Tuff?" Tiff asked.

"W-w-where's Aries and Haruko?" Scout asked, holding her shivering pet in her bare arms.

Some of them were gone.

"This explains the quietness back there while we ran." said Meta Knight. "They must have fallen into traps."

And...

Now!

After Meta Knight finished talking, they all fell silent as a little familiar sound was heard.

"Poyo?" it said.

With tears in her eyes, Tiff turned around, and just like in her vision, there was Kirby.

But instead of trying to run for him like she did in the dream, she refrained from it and stayed where she was.

As if it was deja vu, Kirby was looking at all of them with lost innocence. His eyes were bloodstained, and his grin was cruel with his laugh, but that wasn't all that scared them. When the group looked behind him, their hair nearly stood on end.

Then, quick as a wink, Metalia leapt out of the bushes and landed beside Kirby. "Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?" she laughed.

Tiff's eyes were narrowed. "On the contrary, _I_ was counting on it!"

"Well, you're too late anyway!" the witch retorted. "Kirby is already mine!" She took a second to look down at him, then pointed to Tiff. "Take out the girl!"

Kirby turned his attention back to Tiff, then shot a bolt of magic from his paws at her with a squeal.

Tiff screamed in fear of being struck, but as she covered her face, she was suprised to hear a clang, but she was not hit by the bolt. The clang was followed by a thud, and gasps from her friends. Tiff shook with horror as she looked in front of her. What she was seeing had to be a mirage! It had to be! It was just too horrible to see.

Tiff, Sword and Blade knelt beside Meta Knight's bleeding body in hope to help soothe his injury. He was struck by the bolt of magic to save Tiff herself from getting hit. It was a great risk, and if it wasn't for him, Tiff would be this way. The others just shook in fear and disbelief. How were they supposed to survive now that he was suffering like this?

Tiff took his bloodstained hand in hers. Tears dropped from her eyes, and bright, wet gray spots mixed with the blood.

"Please, Meta Knight!!" she cried. "Stay awake for me!"

Meta Knight reached for her with as much effort as he could, and gently touched the side of her teardtained face.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to die on you," he whispered as his eyes dimmed darker. "But...for now I cannot...go on."

"But we can't go on without you! Metalia will kill us!" Haruko exclaimed.

_Tell him something we _don't_ know_, thought Metalia, who just hid in the bushes again.

"You have managed...to go on without me before..." he continued. "...You can do it...this time as well. Save him...before...it's...too late."

Meta Knight's hand fell from Tiff's face as he breathed his last, for he was now unconcious.

As soon as he sighed, the group heard the sound of fingers snapping. Immediately a clan of clone children jumped from the bushes and surrounded the group. One of them seized Scout before she could tiptoe away, as well as two more encasing her trio of allies in an orb. Three more encased Sword, Blade and the unconcious Meta Knight. Tiff took a last look at Kirby with tears threatening to erupt from her eyes.

What have you become...?


	7. That Sly Look in Her Eyes

_Short note! This chapter's going to be a bit short, but I promise that there will be some fun to it. My fans who like Scout will find this funny, okay? Okay. Goodbye! ;)

* * *

_

Enchanted by Evil

7. "That Sly Look in her Eyes"

With ease, the duo floated in the Command chamber. Metalia's face showed satisfactory, glad that she and her new apprentice had done their work well moments ago. Kirby however, had a strange feeling. Back there, when he heard what Tiff told him before she and the others were swept off, he just ignored what he heard. Now it echoed in his mind. What did that mean to him?

"What have you become?"

Become what? What was she talking about.

It was so hard to remember.

In front of them, there stood the cloaked Nightmare, who turned to face the duo, happening to notice that they came in.

"Did you two do what I asked?" he said grimly.

"Yes, sir. The intruders have been captured and escorted to the prison by my clones." Metalia answered.

"Excellent," Nightmare said in return. "By now they should see, those foolish former friends of Kirby, that their attempts to defeat you and save him are futile!" His head rolled back as he began to laugh wickedly. "They'll never stop us now!"

Immediately Metalia joined in Nightmare's laugh, while Kirby just stood obidiently, but confused.

Kirby's former friends? Coming to save him? What did that mean?? What was going on?

Questions ran through Kirby's mind as he thought of the prisoners and Metalia.

* * *

The group could only sit in the dingy cell, depression and hopelessness in their hearts and minds. In a corner, Sword and Blade tried to tend Meta Knight's injuries, but there wasn't much they could do. 

Tuff sat across the room with Tiff and Haruko, watching the warriors work. "Is he even alive?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we have okay news, and bad news." Sword said. "The bad news is that Meta Knight can't go on for the rest of the time we're here."

The others gasped with worry.

"But the neutral news is," said Blade. "is that he'll be just fine when we defeat Metalia."

"Just like with Wolfwrath?" Pip asked.

"Just like with Wolfwrath."

Tiff said nothing at all. She was far too miserable to listen to anything, or even let anyone console her. Everyone understood this and didn't dare to bother her because of her bad temper and the bad mood she was in, so they left her alone.

Meanwhile, Scout was staring outside of the bars, trying to think of an escape. After all, she was the one who almost always came up with the great ideas. But when it came to being in a cell, she needed help. Turning her attention to the others, she glanced at everyone to help her get a lightbulb above her head. When she looked at her pet, she focused on some of her past adventures and sneaking around with people, sometimes even with animals like Tokkori...when the idea struck her like a bat!

_Animal!_

Immediately she ran into the middle of the cell to get everyone's attention. "Guys, I just devised a little scheme to get us out of here!"

_"What's she going to do now?"_ Everyone but Haruko thought as they perked up. Haruko, however, grinned to herself. _"Oh, here comes the fun. The escape!"_

"Huddle so the guards don't hear us," she whispered. So everyone, even Tiff gathered in so they could hear the plot. While she gave instructions, a few of the children snickered and giggled. Others nodded in agreement. By their actions you could tell that Scout's new plan was good. Tiff's mind brightened as they spaced apart.

"Got it?" Scout asked as Aries stood next to her.

Everyone nodded, getting into their positions.

"Alright! Pretend to be asleep."

Immediately everyone lay down or sat by the wall with their eyes closed. Scout and Aries each sat in their own positions on the floor, closed their eyes, and focused with their fingers pressed to their Star lockets.

Seconds later they each felt a strange sensation flow through them, in their arms, legs, feet, hands, everywhere. It became harder for them to hold their lockets, so they opened their eyes and stood on all fours. They looked at each other with love and satisfactory. They had fur and whishers on their bodies, and their ears grew above their heads, and they even had tails!

They had become their ultimate disguises. Cats. Black for Scout, white for Aries. Last but not least, their narrowed pupild warped to purple. Then the sly little commedians stepped back to the bars of the cell, and started making animal noises. They kept going on until the guards would come. While the others pretended to sleep, they thought the same as the guards did when they came to hear footsteps.

The noises were getting annoying.

The footsteps got closer and louder. "What's making that noise in there?" a voice bellowed.

"That's getting really annoying," said another. As the voices spoke, two large guards clad in armor and held spears appeared before the bars. "What's with the- awwwww!"

When the two of them saw the two kitties, they couldn't help but unlock the door with the key and let them out. Both guards each took a kitty into his arms and pet them. Scout looked up a the one who held her and grinned with innocent-looking purple eyes.

_Irresistable_, she thought.

One guard putting down Aries said. "I wonder where they came from?"

The other let Scout go. "Yeah. But what's weird was that those two human kids in the cell are gone. All that we found were these two kittens." he said. "The black one sort of scared me with that purple, sly look in her eyes."

"Just like the white one!" the other guard said. "Which reminds me of the tales I once listened to about the Earthclan leader. They say her eyes turn purple...! ...Could they possibly be..."

Suddenly the guard who once held Aries jolted forward and yowled, but he wasn't dying from a weapon strike. He was driven into his companion by mere force.

"What the f-" the living guard stammered at the sight of the white cat behind his companion. "They could!"

Scout watched her brother at work from behind, and now was her own cue. Scout tranformed back into her real self and pulled out her weapon.

Then Scout clapped her hands behind the shoved-together guards, and a long rope appeared in her palms. Immediately she lassoed them together, and like magic, the rope coiled around them by itself, binding them togerther. They briefly lost their balance, letting Aries jump away in time before he could be crushed by the elites hitting the ground.

Then Aries snatched the keys from the bound guards after he transformed back to a human. He fiddled with them for a moment, hoping to find the matching key that fit the door, while the others got up, gathered at the door and watched him.

Scout looked up from her spot at the others while she gagged the two guards and tried to drag them into a nearby cell. The children looked at her in surprise.

"Gets 'em every time," she taunted.

They said nothing, only grinned.

"Now all we have to do is find Metalia and Kirby, and when she's defeated we can revive Meta Knight and all get out of here!" Sword chimed.

"It won't be easy, but risking something lethal is worth saving a best friend." Tiff clenched her fists.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Unfortunately, the group was being watched. Again. By Nightmare. They didn't know that the dungeon had a security camera. As he watched on the screen, his eyes narrowed with steaming anger.

"What in the world is this!?" he screeched, turning to his companion. "I thought you imprisoned them!"

"So did I," said Metalia.

"That filthy little scamp of a human is just always leading them to elusiveness!"

"Fear not, my master," said Metalia. "It'll take more than a measly child to defeat me."

Nearby, Kirby was listeing to to conversation, thinking of what he meant by a measly child. Who was he talking about? Some girl?

Wait... a girl. Other girls, in fact. That brought up the younger girl with the blonde ponytail. Something about her just wouldn't get out of his head.

"Don't worry about a thing," she said. "I'll go down there and deal with those filthy scamps myself, and I'll take Kirby to help me thwart them." Taking Kirby by his paw, she headed for the door. "This shouldn't take long."


	8. Victory!

Enchanted by Evil

8. Victory!

All was quiet. It seemed that nobody would bother them. The surroundings were like the twilight zone. Most of their pessimistic beliefs for now were gone, but thet had no idea what was coming.

That was the worst part of this entire journey. Everything was totally unexpected. That was what thet all dreaded the most.

It began just as they ended their conversation in the dungeon, and headed for the door, but Sword stopped them.

"Wait," he said. "Doesn't this seem a bit too easy?"

Some of them shrugged.

"I think so," said Blade. "How do we know that they're not watching us again?"

"That would explain the camera up there." said Harri, pointing at the cervelliance camera above them.

"We've just got to get out of here as fast and quietly as possible and find Kirby. It'll be soon enough for the moment when we have to start fighting will be upon us."

Aries was staring blankly at the ceiling with fright written on his face. The others looked at him, wondering why he was looking like that. He knew what they meant by the gestures, and answered, "I think that moment's come."

When they looked up with him, their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads, and their hair stood on end.

Yes, there she was. Metalia, hanging on the ceiling by magic, cradling her companion in her other arm. Nobody would have expected this. She grinned at them wryly.

"Going somewhere? I think you've already found me," she taunted. "Oh, wait! I've found _you_!"

_"How did she find us out so quickly?" _

"Simple," she said. "We just watched you again through the camera, and now I've come to stop you from ruining us."

_"She's gone crazy!"_ Tiff thought. _"She's totally poisoning Kirby with her power!"_

Metalia grinned at her viciously. "Child, you don't mean that. This is only beginning! When I stop you, I'll journey through the galaxy and find other good people to poison with my power. And if you try to _think_ about any tricks at all, you won't like what will happen next!"

_"That should explain her seeming to be reading my mind,"_ thought Tiff.

"Exactly," the witch taunted.

Tiff glanced at Metalia once more, her eyes narrowed, partly twitching in anger. How was she doing this? How did Nightmare ever manage to make a monster like this?

No... It was much more than a monster. It almost seemed like she couldn't be thwarted after all. They alone couldn't defeat Metalia unless Kirby was on their side again.

Wait...On their side. There was the click in secret thoughts.

Her face lit up with her spirits rising. She still had the Warpstar!

Kirby was standing beside his soon-to-be-former mistress, watching Tiff stare back at him. He read bravery in that emerald glance, and innocence fought to take his mind back over. It fought harder as he saw Tiff pull something shiny out of her pocket. Metalia gasped and covered her eyes at the brightness illuminating the room from Tiff's palm.

Kirby felt the strange force in him burst when he caught sight of the Warpstar. The last of his evil thoughts had melted to good, and Metalia's power in him weakened. Although he didn't see it, of course, his eyes turned blue.

That was when Tiff got in a throwing stance, and hurled the star to Kirby. "Catch!"

Just as his feet struck the star, he felt fully recovered. The power of the star flowed through him, cleaving all evil that was left. He was back.

With ease Kirby landed beside Meta Knight, for he had apparently caught sight of his unconcious body. He nudged his side with a paw. Meta Knight remained motionless. Despite that the little one was good again, the wounds of enchantment on his elder were still intact. There was just one thing that could cure him, and Kirby knew just what it was.

Kirby narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to Metalia. She stared back at him, with venom in her peircing bloody eyes. "You be winning the battle," she said poisonously. "but you're going to lose the war."

As she finished her words, her arms raised, and at Metalia's feet came her little children again. They all turned their attention toward he little creampuff. The good guys moved toward a safe place, away from the demons. Kirby stood in place calmly.

"Attack him!"

All of the minions obediently advanced toward him, screeching in challenge. Fortunately Kirby knew what to do, and advanced himself backwards without being told to by one of his friends. He kept his attention on the clones and let the air around him whirl into his mouth as he inhaled. All of Kirby's companions held on to something, and Metalia grabbed the camera behind her as well. Unfortunately, for her little minions, it happened to fast for them, and without as much power as their mistress, they had nothing to grab onto. In an instant, all of them were inhaled. As the last one whirled into his mouth, he abruptly clamped it shut so none had an escaping chance. Then, as his ability-copying routine, he leapt up into the air with a sequence of uncountable flips, and a bright light filled the room. Everybody covered their eyes, for this light was new and unusual to them. Whenever Kirby transformed, there was a familiar variety of glows and shines, soon to reveal his form. However, this one was new. They could feel it.

As the light dimmed, everyone uncovered their eyes and gasped at the unfamiliar ability Kirby now possessed. He looked far different now than his other forms. He had a solid, thin, silver headband with an upside-down, water drop-like shape in a glowing shade of purple. A cut amethist with two tiny black pearls on each side.

Everyone stared at him in pure amazement. This ability really _was_ new. But what ability was this?

"What is he?"

"That looks like Shadow Kirby, there," said Sword, taking place for naming abilities that others didn't know.

Shadow Kirby got in a challenging stance, facing Metalia bravely.

"_He's definately asking for it."_ she thought as a minion of hers appeared at her base. The clone child screeched and flew towards Kirby, but before she could strike him, he put his paws out to his sides and created what looked like an energy shield, encasing him within it like a coccoon. The minion felt shocks of power after bumping into the shield. Then, Kirby thrust his paws upward, and the shield whirled around him like a tornado, then advanced to the clone child, then encased her in itself. For her, there would be no use for banging her fists on the inside, for inside she seemed to be...blowing up inside. There was a bright light enveloping her, then there was a big bang inside the sphere. Finally, the creampuff eased the magic, and when the sphere vanished, all that was left were a few specks of dust on the ground. Kirby smiled wryly, satisfied that he had already mastered this new ability.

The children were amused as well. "When did Kirby get so tough?" Scout asked, turning to her mentor. Haruko shook her head.

"Wait..." said Tiff in a warning tone. "Look to Metalia!"

Kirby steadied himself when her saw the witch's face. Her teeth were exposed in her frown, revealing vicious fangs. Her long, pink hair flowed in agony like she was in water, and her eyes were burning red.

"So," she said. "You think you can handle my minions? TRY THIS!!"

Her hands spaced apart a few inches, and moved next to her shoulder. In seconds, a ball of energy appeared between her palms, and she thrust it at Kirby. He bravely returned the attack, and created his own sphere and flung it at her. With a bang, they collided, creating a ball of dust in the air, like an explosion. Metalia remained calm, unprepared for what was to come.

This was his chance to strike her.

Then, right before the witch could see it coming, a blast of energy flew through the cloud at her. The energy swirled around her in lightning-like sparks. All heard her shrill, peircing cries of pain as she floated to the ground in agony.

But then, when all thought it was over, Metalia's scream became so loud and high that it made the others' ears burn. Immediately everyone flew their hands to their ears. The witch's screech was worse than the average dying dragon's. It was terrible.

"We have to get out of here!" Sword yelled.

"She's literally gonna blow!" Tuff cried.

The others at first didn't expect something like this to happen to her in defeat, but it was happening. Rays of light emerged from Metalia's skin, which had gone from pink to white. An explosion, the fate of some other monsters.

All of them scrambled to their feet and ran for out the dungeon door. When they ran out, the inside of the room flashed in white light behind the group. It was a long run through the fortress and through the forest, but to the children, it seemed like only a few minutes because of their urge to get home. Soon enough, every last one of them piled into the ship, and they flew homeward with ease.

* * *

_READ PLEASE! _

_Praise God Almighty it's almost over._

_Alright, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Please don't gripe at me in the next reviews. I'm really desperate to finish this. I have a special treat for those of my fans who like The Legend of Zelda. I do too, so all my little friends who like Zelda can check it out when this is finished._


	9. Epilogue

Enchanted by Evil

9. Epilogue

Darkness was gone now. It was all over.

The breeze was cool against his backside, but the comforting shines of the sun rising warmed him soothingly.

Then he opened his eyes and remembered. When he was possessed by Metalia, when he defeated her. The sweet sense of victory.

They had succeeded. Kirby was officially back, no longer evil. He was finally who he was destined to be again.

His thoughts of joy were suddenly interrupted by a soft nudge on his side. There, he saw the beautiful face of Tiff, her emerald eyes shining at him.

"We did it," she said, kindness in her voice. "We came back with ease, and you're all right."

Another familiar figure got up from slumber on the field where they were, and smiled at Kirby gingerly. "Great job back there." Tuff shook Kirby's paw in his fingers.

No soon after did the humans, their pet, and their trainer awaken, and they smiled at him too.

Scout high-fived him gently. "It's great to have you back."

"Indeed, you have done well," said another voice. All of them turned, and were happy to see the serene glow of Meta Knight's yellow eyes. "But the monsters are only beginning. Remember that. We must train together tomorrow, so you can prepare to fight your real foe."

Kirby nodded in understanding.

The kids smiled in amazement. Their little guy was growing up.

* * *

For the villagers, they rebuilt the damage that Metalia and her demons caused to the town. Everything was back to normal for them, and they resumed their time of peace.

The king? Not so much. He was bummed that he had failed in what he thought was his greatest chance to thwart Kirby. But he insisted that he'd try something else next. (Not that it would work.)

The next day, Kirby trained with Meta Knight like he promised. Meta Knight was rather impressed by the little one's performance. He insisted that he would soon be ready for his real foe.

And Tiff? She had never felt happier. Her spirits were fallen for one minute, lifted the next, when she brought Kirby back when it seemed that he was gone forever. But now he wasn't, and everyone was happy for that. And from then on, she slept like a rock in her bed each night, without a single nightmare.

The End

* * *

_READ PLEASE!!!_

_WHOOPDI FREAKIN DO! It's finally finished! Grins happily. At first I thought it would never end on the last chapter. (Sorry for the long wait. TT) And check my profile, like I told you to. _

_NOTICE: Don't forget that I'm writing a Zelda story now. My friends here who like Zelda can read it, so keep an eye out. It's going to be supa fantastic! _


End file.
